Breezie Summer Camp : episode 7 : The Freddie Supremacy
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Sonic is dead, Freddie (from Rugrats) has a grudge on Breezie for what she did to Alice May... (freaturing Freddie from Rugats and Alice May from Scooby Doo) (sequel to the episode 6... "The Breezie Identity")
1. Chapter 1

Freddie's dad- Freddie! Come to say hello to the babysitter!

Freddie's ex babysitter Mrs. Doubtearthwindandwater retired,

Time to say hello to a new one…

Bummer… the former one was the nicest lady ever!

"Hi little guy, how are you?"

In front of Freddy, there was a girl…

"You must be Freddy, are you?"

Freddy-no, you're babysitting the wrong kid, I'm Chris Thorndyke…

Alice-(giggles) you're so cute... My name is Alice, Alice May…

Alice had blonde hair and violet eyes…

Waow…

She was wearing a striped black-and-green tank top, a red skirt, white knee-length socks, black flats and a black headband.

Alice sounded like Princess Bubblegum in Adventure Time…

Freddie started to appreciate her…

They became friends until…

…Alice died…

As Freddie and his parents brought flowers to Alice's grave, the little cupcake was thinking…

It was all Breezie's fault!

She shot her…

Freddie saw everything…

While Breezie went away…

Freddie- Alice! Alice you're okay ?

Alice- Freddie how did you get here? You're not supposed to…ARGH! NO!

Freddie- Alice! It's allright Alice, I'll save you, I'll…Alice…Oh no…Help! Heeeelp! Somebody call 911!

Since, Freddy has sworn to avenge Alice…

…and to deal with Breezie!


	2. Chapter 2

In the present day,

At Sonic's funeral…

Tails sang "Ave Maria"…in front of a crying crowd…or Sonic fandom, whatever…

For Cosmo, Tails had the voice of an angel…

Tails- I can't believe my adoptive big bro Sonic died…

I lost a hedgehog…we lost a hedgehog…

If I ever catch that reckless driver I…

Breezie- I'm gonna stop you right there… As the heroine and the CEO of the BSC (Breezie Summer Camp), it's my duty to stop this guy and avenge…

Breezie gets shot as everyone run in panic….

That was Freddie,

He killed Sonic and Breezie…

Because Breezie was responsible for Alice's death and brainwashed by one of Sonic's fleas…who escaped…

Alice May was a Femme Fatale (some sort of CIA organization) Agent, along with Breezie before the BSC was created…

Freddie escaped as Tails tried to catch him…

Chris and Helen were absent at Sonic's funeral…

Helen is a little girl and a very good friend of Breezie and her gang…

She came to visit her boyfriend Chris at Alexander Delarge Mental Institute…

Christopher Thorndyke, also known as Chris, is Helen's best friend and boyfriend…

He had a habit of killing people that disrespect or make fun of Helen…

When Chris shot that jerk Antonio Perez for trying to steal his Helen,

Our Thorndyke friend just signed his death warrant…

…Ludovico Technique, here we are!


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Birnbaum Primary School,

Many months ago,

Helen and her parents went to the school for the girl's inscription…

Chris was playing Sonic Blast on Game Gear as he was about to beat his own score…

Chris saw a girl in a wheelchair…

Helen- this school looks beautiful is it not mom?

Helen's mom- sure it is Helen…

"Helen?

Waow…

She's gorgeous…"

Chris wasn't interested about girls until this day…

Helen's parents and their daughter went to Principal Prower's office…

Principal Prower- I'm sorry losers, but that girl can't be in my school…

The Amy Birnbaum Primary School has to be perfect, don't you understand?

So hit the road if you please…

Chris- come on Prower, give the girl a chance…

Principal Prower- that's Principal Prower to you…and that doesn't concern you,

The Amy Birnbaum Primary School has to be perfect :

NO HANDICAPED!

NO WHEELCHAIRS!

Chris- eat my shorts…

Principal Prower- what was that?

Chris- EAT-MY-SHORTS…

Principal Prower- you just bought yourself another Saturday Thorndyke…

Chris- she's in a wheelchair so what?

What's the big deal?

Principal Prower- you just bought one more right there…

Chris- Well, I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!

Principal Prower- Good! Because it's gonna be filled! We'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?

Chris- No…

Principal Prower- I'm doing society a favor!

Chris- So?

Principal Prower- That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?

Chris- Yes…

Principal Prower- You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal! You through?

Chris- Not even close, Prowie!

Principal Prower- Good! You got one more, right there!

Chris- Do you really think I give a shit?

Principal Prower- Another…

Later...

Helen- Hi Chris…

Your name is Chris right ?

Chris- yes…

Helen- thank you for defending me!

Doug (Helen's dad)-yes! Nobody has been that nice to our little cupcake…

During his Saturday in detention, Chris threated Prowler multiple times to treat Helen better…

Then, Helen was an Amy Birnbaum Primary School student working with home teachers…

To be clear, no school at all…

Just home teachers…

Sometimes later, Principal Prower got killed by Chris…

Resulting him to get in Alexander Delarge Mental Institute…

Unfortunately, Chris became a killing machine…

…his primary target : Helen…

She's responsible of Chris's monstrous side…

Be on guard wheelchair girl…


	4. Chapter 4

Present day, at the BSC…

Tails and Cosmo were looking for a way to fix Breezie…

Freddie escaped…ready to avenge Alice…

If Breezie can be resurrected…

All her friends must die! Starting with that Sonic guy…

Tails- I give up!

That Freddie kids wrecked Breezie real good…

I can do nothing…

Breezie's dead…

It is finished…

Cosmo- Hold on Tails! I've got an idea!

The Elixir of Eternal Youth!

Tails- how the heck did you find it?

Cosmo- I stole it from Chris as he was about to…

Tails-hey! Watch out for the Elix…

Cosmo accidentally spilled the Elixir of Eternal Youth on Tails's Kebab Sandwich and French Fries on Breezie's body…

Breezie turns into a beautiful real hedgehog…

…much to Tails and Cosmo's big surprise…

Breezie- Tails? Cosmo? What's going on? I feel weird…

(Tails and Cosmo are like WTH)

What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Hey…what the...

Breezie noticed she has become a real hedgehog…

Breezie- No way! I'm a real Hedgehog!

WOOOPEEE!...


	5. Final Chapter

"Tadadadatada!

PUPPY POWER!

Welcome to the Tonight Show with Scrappy Doo!

Hosted by me, Scrappy Dappy Doo!

(nothing to do with my film counterpart)

Our guest tonight is no doubt…

The magnificent,

The sexiest and the most heroic hedgehogs ever…

Ms. Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik!"

Breezie-Thank you…Thank you very much…It's a pleasure to be here Scrappy, but I thought Wes Weasely hosted…

Scrappy- concerning Wes Weasely… He's…he's out of the picture…

So Miss Breezie, you've became a real hedgehog, how do you feel about that?

Breezie- Well… I never felt so "Hedgehog" before… I feel so…

Breezie was invited to the Tonight Show with Scrappy Doo as a guest…

But the former hedgebot was unaware Freddie looking for her…

Tails, Cosmo and Helen stayed alert in the hall in front of the exit of the studios…

"Hi Everybody…"

Tails- CHRIS?

Cosmo- what the hell…

Helen- …are you doing here? Have you already finished your treatment ?

Chris- yes…I'm cured…I've heard that Breezie's a real hedgehog now… good for her…

Freddie arrives and shoots Chris

Helen- CHRIS! NOOOO!

Freddie- last warning… tell me where's Breezie or you're dead!

Alice May- Freddie…

Freddie- not now Alice…I have a score to settle and…ALICE? Alice is that you? You're alive?

Chris- She's alive?

Helen- CHRIS? You're alive?

Chris- yeah, your parents gave me a bulletproof vest…

Alice- and some kind of Elixir of Eternal Youth healed me…but turned me into a kid…so from now on, no more Femme Fatale things…

Freddie- that's good…what do you want to do on your 1st day as a kid?

Alice- well… have I ever told you the story of the robot hedgehog who was leading a summer camp ?

As Alice and Freddie left,

Talis, Cosmo, Chris and Helen watched happily the two leaving, and assists Breezie into turning the BSC into a BHRO (Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik Orphanage) and retiring from kicking the baddies's botton while a disgruntled Lincoln Loud looked on and jumped into his partner flea Savino's car as they drive off…

Savino- So boss ?

Lincoln- this missed!

That fox boy and his elixir spoiled everything!

We were so close to make them bite the dust…

Savino- let them go and care for their Breezie orphanage or stuff…

Lincoln- you're right, I'm not that evil… I would never make anybody kill anybody, you would, anyway I gotta admit that I'm practically unrecognizable…

Savino- Hi Luna, what's up ?

Lincoln-(undresses his Luna disguise) It's me you bafoon! I dressed as my sisters to fool those foolish BSC… they have rejected me in their summer camp as Lincoln, then me as my sisters Luan and Luna…(I've even got seduced by that Antonio Perez dude…yuk!) and my attempt to make Freddie a killing machine by impersonating Lola has failed…

I'll get my revenge soon enough!

 **THE END OF BREEZIE SUMMER CAMP…**

… **unless you want me to continue.**


End file.
